Accomplishments during the year: 1. The immune response to AMA1 combined with RON2 has been studied. This work continues to expand our understanding of parasite invasion of red cells by identifying the receptors and ligands and determining the potential of these targets for vaccine development. 2. We are studying the pathway of phosphorylation by P. falciparum kinases. 3. We continue the study of the mechanism of red cell invasion by P. falciparum and P. vivax. The focus in P. vivax is on invasion of P. vivax into Duffy negative red cells. 4. We are studying the parasite encoded red cell transporter. Accomplishments during the year: 1. The immune response to AMA1 combined with RON2 has been studied. This work continues to expand our understanding of parasite invasion of red cells by identifying the receptors and ligands and determining the potential of these targets for vaccine development. 2. We are studying the pathway of phosphorylation by P. falciparum kinases. 3. We continue the study of the mechanism of red cell invasion by P. falciparum and P. vivax. The focus in P. vivax is on invasion of P. vivax into Duffy negative red cells. 4. We are studying the parasite encoded red cell transporter.